Swapping Places
by Milica Ivanovic
Summary: Kurt just doesn't want to handle another drunken Blaine so he decides going to sleep is the best option for him. Little does he know what happens when people come upstairs to get to share a bed with him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So something relatively similar happened to me a while ago and I thought it would make a good storyline I guess...please review! I don't care if it's good or bad, I just wanna know how to improve!**

**Rated M for possible smut in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>They had planned to go on a Glee club holiday' to an empty barn house that Puck had found a while ago. Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn and Puck were all getting drunk. The rest of the people in Glee club were coming to the barn house in 2 days so the people that were still there started off by playing ring of fire. Kurt was quite hesitant to get drunk. Blaine still wasn't his boyfriend and he wanted to impress him. But when Blaine was drunk he hardly payed attention to anyone. Apart from Rachel Berry, that is. Or at least her mouth.<p>

Kurt knew he should be over it by now, but every time Blaine and Rachel are intoxicated near each other…they end up attached by the lip for the night. Kurt knows and Blaine knows that Blaine is gay. So it shouldn't bother Kurt this much. But it does.

Everyone is drunkenly running around. Puckerman and Mercedes are laughing at something Finn said. Rachel is trying to pay attention but Blaine is just not having any of that. Kurt can hardly stand to watch this. Kurt, unlike the others, tends to start getting really emotional when he's drunk. So he goes upstairs into the main bedroom. This was only one of the four bedrooms in the house. It had a king size bed and a single bed. He goes to the king sized bed, curls up and cries. He doesn't know at what point he starts drifting off to sleep, or when he calms down.

He is awoken sometime in the middle of the night by Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes.

"WAKEY WAKEY, KURTSIE!"

He really wasn't in the mood for this. He pull the covers more over his face and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh come on Kurt! Wake up so we can get into the bed, too!" shouts Rachel. Finishing with a burp.

"Go away. There's plenty of other beds in this house! And Rachel that is disgusting!"

But then suddenly someone is shoving him and two people seem to crawl into the bed next to him. He gets shoved almost all the way to the edge of the bed.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth, I'll be right back," Blaine announced.

Kurt moans. It's bad enough that he has to share a bed with a drunken Rachel. He has to share one with Rachel and Blaine. This was just going to be a long night. Until someone crawled in on the other side of him. He was now sandwiched between Blaine and Rachel. So okay, he could live with this. But having four people on a bed was kind of uncomfortable. They had to lie in a row like sausages and Blaine was being stubborn and lying on his stomach and taking up twice as much room as everyone else (despite his size).

"Just let me swap places with you…" he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt really didn't want to think about the reason why Blaine wanted to swap places with him in the first place but he just…swapped. Now they were all like sardines.

Kurt didn't notice that his back was against Blaine's bare chest. He didn't notice that their breathing was in synch. Just as he was about to doze off back to sleep. He felt a hand come around on his stomach. Blaine stroked his stomach very lightly and then put his hand to rest on Kurt's stomach under his t-shirt. Kurt froze. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should do something because Blaine was drunk. He didn't want this to be awkward in the morning. But now his heart was racing. He had never felt so close to Blaine. He could feel his breath ghosting on the back of his neck. He scooted ever so slightly back so he was closer to Blaine. He should not have been taking advantaged but then Blaine squeezed him close. He nuzzled his face on the back of Kurt's neck and just stayed like that for a long time.

Kurt couldn't sleep. He wanted to remember this moment. He felt a bit creepy just lying there with Blaine's face in his neck and his hand on his bare stomach but he couldn't help but feel happy. So when Blaine started shuffling around and got up a minute later and moved to the bed on the other side of the room. Kurts heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Reviews make me feel happy. Please review. Good or bad. Tell me how to improve. I ****want to get better!**

The morning was like any other after-party morning, a room full of sleepy people with hangovers. Blaine seemed to be the worst. As soon as he opened his eyes he just ran towards the closest bucket and starting throwing up uncontrollably. Sadly, he couldn't reach the bucket in time and got a considerable amount of vomit on the carpet. Everyone else in the room groaned. Rachel ran to the bathroom shortly after to throw up herself. Kurt couldn't decide if she was reacting to the alcohol or if she was reacting to the glum on the floor. Mercedes was snoring softly so Kurt thought it was safe to assume she was asleep. He quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed a wet cloth and a glass of water and headed back to where Blaine was. Kurt found him lying on his back, asleep again.

"Oh Blaine, if you lie down like that and you throw up again you will choke." He slowly started lifting Blaine into a sitting position. Kurt sat down crossed legged next to Blaine and Blaine reacted by slumping his whole body onto Kurt, his head resting on his shoulder. His legs draped across Kurt's lap and his arms shaking in his own lap. Kurt pressed the wet cloth to Blaine's forehead. He wiped the remaining vomit off of Blaine's mouth and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Blaine, if you do throw up again. I kindly ask that you do it in the bucket and not over me. Now drink this water. You will feel better." And with that he placed the glass of water at Blaine's mouth and had to somehow tilt his head and tilt the glass at the same time. After Blaine had finished it he rested his head against Kurts shoulder once more. He grumbled a word really quietly.

"What?"

"..bed. Sleepy."

It was only 6:47am so Kurt guessed he could let Blaine sleep a bit. So he scooped him up in his arms. He was a lot heavier than he seemed, but as soon as he was in Kurt's arms he nuzzled his nose against the crook of Kurt's neck. It tickled ever so slightly and Kurt couldn't help but smile down at the adorable (albeit hungover) boy clinging onto his pajama top. He's shivering, but he's still topless from last night. Kurt's eyes can't help but linger on the curly hair on his bare chest. He wants to touch it. So bad. But no. He can't be having those thoughts now. Not after he just witnessed this person puke his guts out a few minutes ago. He gently lowers Blaine back into the single bed he slept in last night. He doesn't know what comes over him when he brushes Blaine's sweaty hair out of his face and kisses his forehead very lightly. But then Blaine's wrist grabs his with an impossible force and tugs him closer.

"Stay. With me. Scared." Blaine whimpered, his breath warm on Kurt's neck. He tries his very hard to say no. Blaine is probably still drunk. If he cuddles up in bed with him again it will only make his feelings worse. Blaine could very well throw up again any second. He can think of a million reasons why this is a bad idea.

"Of course."

And with that Blaine weakly scooches over to make room for Kurt and then they are both in the same bed again. Kurt lay there awkwardly. He is really hot. Blaine's body is radiating so much heat. Kurt can't stop sweating and Blaine seems to notice.

"You know you can take your top off…to make…to make it less hot."

He doesn't know what get's him to do it but suddenly there they are, in the same bed…both with their tops off. Suddenly Kurt notices Blaine's eyes on him and he feels really self-conscious of the fact that he is so pale and not toned and muscular and hairy like Blaine. So he rolls over and his back is towards Blaine. He doesn't know why it happens but his eyes start watering and he has to bite his lip down very hard to not cry. He can still feel Blaine's eyes on him, despite the fact that he is not looking at him. He feels a finger gently stroke his spine and it makes him shiver.

"Kurt can…can you hold me?" Of course Kurt nods. Who is he to say no to the boy he is most definitely in love with. Even if it's just something Blaine saw as what friends do. So he turns around and suddenly Blaine's arms are around his waist, holding on for dear life, and his head buried deep in Kurt's chest, his nose almost stroking the bit of skin right under his neck. Kurt doesn't really know what to do with his arms, he realizes, so he settles for wrapping them around Blaine's neck. But Blaine is buried into his chest so deep he has to settle for hugging Blaine's head.

"Dizzy, Kurt. I feel so dizzy." Blaine whimpers, looking into Kurt's eyes for a split second before shutting them tightly and burying his face further into Kurt's chest, if that's even possible. Kurt tightens his grip around Blaine's head. He buries his nose into those curls that had let themselves loose sometime in the night. He simply shushed Blaine, stroking the back of his neck soothingly; occasionally giving Blaine's head a quick peck. Not because he felt he had to. Not because he was madly in love with him. But because it had felt right to him.

No, not like this, though. Not with Blaine throwing his guts up after drinking too much. Not whilst he's in this state of confusion. Not whilst he's probably still feeling drunk. But right now Kurt doesn't care. Blaine needs him. He needs someone to lull him to look after him. He needs some sense of protection. He needs his friend. So he holds him like that until he falls asleep. When he is sure that Blaine is asleep he lets out a big sigh.

Kurt didn't want this to happen like this. He didn't want to cuddle with Blaine because if he didn't Blaine would probably end up throwing up all over his face. Instead every time he needed to throw up, he would tell Kurt, he'd bring them both to a sitting position, grab the bucket and get Blaine to get all of the contents coming out of him into the bucket. Whenever Blaine was done with throwing up, Kurt would get up and get him a wet-cloth and a glass of water, clean him up and make him down the water. They would go back to being pressed together afterwards, almost as if nothing had happened. As if the only reason they were doing this was because they wanted to, not because Blaine needed to be looked after.

This was defiantly one of the longest mornings of Kurt's 17 years of living.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I live off reviews. This fic has gotten over 2000 hits now, which is quite a lot in my eyes. Thank you for reading! More reviews! **

**I don't know if this is the last chapter or not. I would like it to be so I can start writing other stuff…tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Blaine was having a lovely dream about sleeping. His pillow was so comfortable it was like a marshmallow. But then it started going up and down. Maybe he was on a cloud. When Blaine woke up he realized he hadn't been dreaming at all. Rather, he was in fact sleeping on the pillow in his dream. He moved his hand and suddenly he realized it wasn't a pillow he was sleeping on. He moved his hand a bit more and found flesh and skin. He got up and below his head was Kurt. Topless. He quickly, but smoothly, got out of bed. He heard Kurt whimper at the loss of human contact. What had happened last night? He really hoped he didn't do the dirty with Kurt as that would break their friendship. Blaine really really cared about him and this would only ruin it. This was going to be an awkward morning.

Blaine put on the closest t-shirt he could find and walked to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. He walked over to the living room with his cereal and found Finn and Puck lying on the sofas so he just sat on the floor and turned the TV on.

"Hey hobbit man, can you turn that TV down? Some of us are still trying to sleep!" shouted Puck.

Blaine whispered an apology, turned the TV off and went back to the kitchen and ate his cereal in silence.

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He also woke up to what felt like an empty stomach. He got up and tried finding the top he was wearing last night but couldn't find it. So he just grabbed a plain white vest from his bag.

He went to the kitchen to find Blaine there sitting on the floor eating.

"Good morning," Kurt said happily.

Blaine tried to say the same to him but his mouth was full so it didn't really make any sense.

"You're wearing my t-shirt…I was looking for it earlier…" uttered Kurt awkwardly.

"Oh. Well I just found it on the floor and assumed it was mine."

Kurt nodded and started looking through the food in the kitchen and settled on having some toast and nutella.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine whispered worriedly. Kurt nodded. "What happened last night? I only remember putting a glass of whiskey to my face and then waking up this morning topless…next to you…topless." He said uncomfortably. "Kurt, did we..?"

"No no! _We_ never did anything. You and Rachel on the other hand sucked faces all night long. You were throwing up earlier this morning so I looked after you. I put you back to your bed and then you told me not to leave you…so I didn't."

Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't really relieved to hear he was doing anything of that sort with Rachel Berry, though. He was gay for crying out loud. But he was happy he hadn't done anything too bad whilst drunk.

By the time it was evening again, the whole of New Directions had arrived and everyone was once again drunk. Even Kurt.

They were playing a game of spin the bottle in the main bedroom. They thought it would be more fun to stand rather than to sit whilst playing this so everyone was sort of swaying with laughter. It had landed on Blaine and Rachel more times than necessary and Kurt was getting annoyed. Kurt really didn't like being drunk. When he got annoyed at something or angry it would feel ten times worse simply because of the toxic in his stomach. But he wasn't that drunk. Only tipsy.

Eventually the bottle landed on Kurt. He spun it to find out whom he had to kiss. It felt like forever until it slowed down and it went past Rachel, Artie, Puck, Finn and landed on…Blaine. Oh. Well.

Kurt was completely unprepared for what happened next. His and Blaine's lips came crashing together and suddenly Blaine threw him onto the biggest bed. A few boys jumped on top of them and Blaine's only reaction was 'Just carry on," and then their lips were reattached.

"Woah woah woah, lets give these guys some private time!" Finn suddenly exclaimed and muttered something along the lines of "I don't wanna see my brother doing the dirty…"

"But we wanna watch!" Santana said, eyes not averting from the two men still making out on the bed.

"NO, LET'S LEAVE THEM." Finn said very loudly. So everyone followed him out the door.

Kurt and Blaine's kisses were so full of passion. It was almost as if both of them had been waiting all their lives to do this. To have the other persons lips gliding along theirs. Kurt could feel a warm piece of wet flesh tickling his lower lip so he granted Blaine's tongue permission to enter. Blaine's tongue was like heaven. Both their tongues danced around each other's mouths. Kurt's hands gently gripping Blaine's hips.

When Blaine bit down on Kurt's lower lip very lightly, Kurt let out a loud moan and thrust his hips forward. Blaine started tugging Kurt's shirt off. His fingers soft against Kurt's skin, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Blaine, we. Have to. Stop." Kurt said between kisses. Blaine looked up at him sadly.

"We're both drunk right now. If we go any further we will just regret it. I'm not even that drunk, I feel like I'd be taking advantage of this."

"Kurt I'm not even drunk. I just had some water and said it was vodka so Puck would stop pestering me. I didn't want to make you feel obligated to look after me two nights in a row, as much as I enjoyed it."

Their mouths found each other once again. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, his hand pressed against Kurt's lower back and pressed him closer. Blaine moaned as their hips rubbed against each other. He quickly flipped Kurt over and straddled him. He stared kissing down towards Kurt's jaw, gently nibbling on the skin there. He started licking down Kurt's jaw line. When he got to the bit of skin that was neither ear nor jaw, he heard Kurt catch his breath. He paused for a second.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered darkly into Kurt's ear. Kurt gasped and grabbed the bed sheets around him from the arousal Blaine's breath in his ear caused.

"Please…Blaine…I need you to…touch me."

Blaine's moved his legs so he was sitting in between Kurt's legs. He spread them wide using his knees. He knelt down and licked Kurts lower lip painfully slowly. He eventually invaded Kurt's mouth with his tongue once more. Their kiss was violent, all teeth and tongues. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led it south. Once Blaine's hand was over Kurt's rock hard bulge, caressing him and stroking him through the fabric of his jeans, he let out a sigh into the smaller boys mouth.

Kurt decided that well no, he couldn't take this for much longer so he just wanted to get to it. He started unbuttoning his own jeans and moving his legs so he could take them off. Then he took of his underwear and top and there he was. He was in front of Blaine completely naked.

"You need to be naked, too." With that sentence Blaine already had his shirt off. His chest was so beautiful. It was hairy but not too hairy, and muscular. Kurt thought he was perfect.

Suddenly they were both standing in front of each other naked. Kurt made the first move by ramming Blaine up against the closest wall and attacking his neck. He couldn't stop tasting this amazing man. His beauty was so overpowering that Kurt couldn't help himself. Blaine kept letting out little gasps and whimpers that only encouraged Kurt to kiss more and lick more and he was sure he was going to leave marks on him but he didn't care. He cupped Blaine's arse cheeks and propped him up so he had his legs wrapped around Kurt. Blaine's hand was around both of them at once. Wiping the pre-come off their erections with a soft gentle stroke with his thumb. He brought the thumb to Kurt's mouth and he gladly took Blaine's thumb in and licked their pre-come off. His tongue swirled around his thumb and Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt thrusted up into them once and suddenly Blaine's hand found its way back down again and simultaneously started stroking them both with a fast rhythm. They were both panting more and more and Kurt eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"Blain-oh. I don't…know how much more of this-ahhh I can take. I-I'm close," he said.

"Come for me, Kurt," and with that Kurt thrusted up into Blaine's hand and he was going crazy. An overdose of pleasure hit him very quickly and Blaine very quickly joined him in the physical high.

They quickly caught their breath and Blaine was released from the wall and got a tissue and wiped both their stomachs clean and put the tissue in the bin. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him back to the bed and under the covers. Once Kurt was lying on his side Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"That was very very good," he said sleepily, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. And with that he was asleep.

**I don't know. Is this the end? I can't be bothered to do another chapter. And if there is one it will probably be very short. But there you have it, 'Swapping Places' is over.**


End file.
